dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League (film) Trivia
Trivia about Justice League. *In January 2008, Warner Bros. announced the film was on indefinite hold, allowing options to lapse for the cast. The studio felt the script needed perfecting, which was impossible because of the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America strike. *Warner Brothers considered making the film in motion-capture animation at one point. *Marit Allen was originally hired as costume designer, but she died in November 2007. *In September 2007, George Miller had signed on to direct, but by 2010 he finally left the project. *At around October 2007, George Miller had cast the Justice League completely: D.J. Cotrona as Superman, Armie Hammer as Batman, model Megan Gale as Wonder Woman, rapper Common as Green Lantern/John Stewart, Adam Brody as the Flash/Barry Allen, Santiago Cabrera as Aquaman/Arthur Curry, and Hugh Keays-Byrne as the Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz). However, he couldn't begin filming immediately and the cast went on to do other films. *Columbus Short turned down the role of John Stewart. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead auditioned for the role of Wonder Woman. Christina Milian, a comic-book fan, approached the studio for the role. Teresa Palmer and Shannyn Sossamon were interested in the role. Jessica Biel turned it down. *Took one decade to come to fruition. A Justice League film entitled "Mortal" was scheduled to be released in 2007 but got shelved. *Marit Allen was originally hired as costume designer, but she died in November 2007. *Back in 2007, Jason Reitman was the original choice to direct Justice League, but he turned it down, as he considers himself an independent filmmaker and prefers to stay out of big budget superhero films. *Warner Brothers announced this film's release date as 2015 to compete with "Avengers: Age of Ultron". *The film storyline is inspired by the "Justice League" comics 'The New Frontier' (a squad of heroes are formed to combat an ancient threat), 'JLA' (the Justice League combats alien threats), and 'The New 52' (Darkseid appears on Earth, in consequence forming the Justice League), as well as "The Avengers". *Released 10 years after the original Justice League: Mortal was meant to be released in 2007. *Cyborg's origin is set to be explained in this film. *Ben Affleck was considered to direct the film. *Stephen Amell has expressed his interest in taking part in the film. *Chris Terrio finished writing the screenplay as of July 2015. *When Gal Gadot was asked by a reporter about how she would get Wonder Woman's breasts from the comics, she answered: "Wonder Woman is amazonian, and historically accurate Amazonian women actually had only one breast. So, if I'd really go 'by the book'... it'd be problematic." Gadot practiced Kung Fu, kick boxing, sword fight, jujitsu and capoeira as part of her physical preparation for the role. *Henry Cavill started working out for this film on 5th February 2016 and announced it on social media by posting a shirtless picture of his physique for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice saying that, he was setting that physique as a "minimum goal" for his third go-around with the character. *Pre-production of the film starts at January 2016. *Live action debut of the Justice League with the "holy trinity" of superheroes - Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. Alternate versions of the team were featured in Justice League of America (where they do not appear due to copyright infringements) and Smallville (in which Batman and Wonder Woman are not featured for the same reasons). *Lana Wachowski & Lilly Wachowski were at one point considered to direct the film. *This movie is confirmed to bring together Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, the Flash, and Cyborg. Mera is confirmed to show up in the film, yet it is unknown whether or not she will be on the team. Black Canary is also rumored to be on the team. *Steppenwolf is confirmed as the main villain. *Charles Dance is rumored to play Steppenwolf. *In the film, an episode of Rick and Morty can be seen playing in the background behind Bruce Wayne in Barry Allen's place. *Henry Cavill started working out for this film on February 5, 2016 and announced it on social media by posting a shirtless picture of his physique for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, saying that he was setting that physique as a "minimum goal" for his third go-around with the character. *This film marked the fourth time J.K. Simmons and Willem Dafoe appeared in the same comic book movie, with the first three being in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy (2002-2007). *Chris Terrio finished writing the screenplay as of July 2015. *Pre-production of this film started in January 2016. *Ben Affleck and J.K. Simmons previously appeared together in The Accountant. *As an April Fool's Day joke, people said Zack Snyder had left the project and that George Miller would be taken up the directing duties. *The first official trailer for this film was shown at San Diego Comic Con on July 23, 2016. *This was Zack Snyder's first film shot in the 1.85 : 1 aspect ratio. *This film will be released sixteen years on the same date (Nov 17) as the animated series. *Laurence Fishburne was asked to reprise his role as Perry White for a cameo, but scheduling conflicts with other projects made him unavailable on the day filming was supposed to take place. *This movie was initially going to be split into two parts: Justice League Part One and Justice League Part Two, with an alleged singular continuing story line. But by the time filming the idea of the film being in two parts seemed to have quietly gone away, and it is now rumored to be two self-contained movies with two related but separate plots. *It has been stated by Zack Snyder that Justice League was always going to be tonally different than Batman v Superman. During the time Warner Bros. invited journalists and bloggers to visit the set, Zack Snyder also stated it was going to have a shorter runtime too. *When Gal Gadot was asked by a reporter about how she would get Wonder Woman's breasts from the comics, she answered, "Wonder Woman is Amazonian, and historically accurate Amazonian women actually had only one breast. So, if I'd really go 'by the book,' it'd be problematic." Gadot practiced Kung Fu, Kick Boxing, sword fight, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Capoeira as part of her physical preparation for the role. *This movie brings together Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, the Flash, and Cyborg. Mera shows up in the film, but is not on the team. *Billy Crudup plays Barry Allen's (The Flash) father Henry in this film. However, before appearing in the DC Universe, Crudup initially auditioned for and was a top contender for the role of Bruce Wayne/Batman in Batman Begins before Christian Bale was cast. *Chris Terrio finished writing the screenplay as of July 2015. *This is the shortest DCEU film to date. *The film cast includes three Oscar winners: Ben Affleck, Jeremy Irons, J.K. Simmons; and three Oscar nominees: Amy Adams, Diane Lane and Jesse Eisenberg. *Due to the running time backlash of past DC movies, Warner Bros demanded a film under 2 hours without credits. The final running time for Justice League is 121 minutes. *In addition to Danny Elfman bringing back the original 1978 Superman score/theme, it's been heavily rumored (due to an interview where this was hinted at) that Elfman will also bring back the score/theme for Affleck's scene(s) as The Batman from the 1989 film Batman. It's unknown whether or not Matt Reeves plans to continue to use the famous Batman 1989 theme/score for his upcoming "film noir" style The Batman Trilogy. *Billy Crudup also starred in Watchmen, based on the DC Comics graphic novel of the same name. Crudup portrays Dr. Manhattan, the most powerful being in existence. Watchmen was also directed by Zack Snyder and while the story took place in a parallel universe to the main DC universe, it appears the current DC comic book Rebirth line of comics combined the Watchmen universe with the current DC main universe. *The line-up in this film is based on the founding members from the New 52 origin story (with the exception of Green Lantern). During the Silver Age origin story, Martian Manhunter was one of the founding members. He was replaced with Cyborg (who was previously known as a founding member of the Teen Titans) in the New 52 version. *This is the third live-action appearance of the Justice League after the failed TV pilot Justice League of America and Smallville. *Marit Allen was originally hired as costume designer, but she died in November 2007. *This is the fifth film in the DCEU. *The scene in which Barry Allen/The Flash is grumbling that Bruce Wayne/Batman is sitting in his second favorite chair is an inside joke about "Sheldon's Spot" from The Big Bang Theory. Sheldon is a big fan of The Flash and The Flash also wears t-shirts with Sheldon's quotes in TV series The Flash. *The first official footage for this film was shown at San Diego Comic Con on July 23, 2016. *Zack Synder cites Seven Samurai (1954) as an influence on the film. *At the Kent farm, Clark is dressed in a red checked suit. This was his outfit from Smallville. *This is Danny Elfman's eighth superhero franchise, after working on Tim Burton's Batman films, Barry Sonnenfeld's "Men in Black" films, Sam Raimi's Spider-Man films, Hulk, Wanted (2008), Hellboy II: The Golden Army and Avengers: Age of Ultron. 30 of 38 found this interesting | Share this Was sent to theaters under the name Harwood. *Danny Elfman confirmed that he would be using the Batman theme music from the 1989 film for Batman in the film, and would also use briefly John Williams' Superman theme during "a dark, twisted moment" in the film. Gary Clark Jr. and The White Stripes have also been featured in the Justice League album. *Ben Affleck and J.K. Simmons previously appeared together in the films Extract (2009) and The Accountant. *Back in 2007, Jason Reitman was the original choice to direct the film, but he turned it down, as he considered himself an independent filmmaker and preferred to stay out of big budget superhero films. *As seen in many clips from the recent Justice League trailers, many of the scenes show the sky being illuminated in a Red hue. This is interesting seeing as a Red Sky is a sign of a post "Flashpoint" timeline in many of the aftermath stories in the comics. This includes post-Flashpoint Paradox comics like Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Justice League, where a butterfly-like effect occurs changing the past creating an alternate 'present' & this of course includes The Flash comics. A "Flashpoint" storyline has been announced as the movie for "The Flash" by DC/Warner Bros. - taking place of what was originally planned to be a semi-traditional origin story for Barry Allen becoming "The Flash." Ezra Miller is set to star as well as appearances by Cyborg, Henry Allen, & Iris West. The actors appear to be the same as set up in the previous Snyderverse films. *Lana Wachowski and Lilly Wachowski were, at one point, considered to direct this film. *Kristofer Hivju was rumored to appear as an Ancient Atlantean King. *Sam Benjamin was cast as Hal Jordan in when Zack Snyder was still directing but his scenes was cut from the film by Joss Whedon. *The members of the Trinity (Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman) have appeared in 2 movies each before Justice League. Apart from Batman v Superman which had them together in a live action movie for the first time, Superman was in Man of Steel, Wonder Woman in Wonder Woman, and Batman in Suicide Squad (cameo). *Jason Momoa, Michael McElhatton and Ciarán Hinds appeared in Game of Thrones. *Ben Affleck's third time playing Batman/Bruce Wayne (following Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Suicide Squad). *Ezra Miller is the youngest cast member of this film. *The second time Ezra Miller and Billy Crudup have worked together. The first was The Stanford Prison Experiment. *Ben Affleck and Ciarán Hinds appeared in The Sum of All Fears. *This is the third comic-book film saga for Ciarán Hinds, after Road to Perdition and Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. *Michael McElhatton and Ciarán Hinds have both starred in Game of Thrones and films about the King Arthur legend: Ciaran Hinds in Excalibur and Michael McElhatton in King Arthur: Legend of the Sword. *As an April Fool's Day joke, production said Zack Snyder had left the project and that George Miller would be taken up the directing duties. The feedback was quite positive. However, when Joss Whedon replaced Snyder due to the death of Snyder's daughter, feedback was sincerely sympathetic. *Wonder Woman stands atop a statue of the Greek goddess Themis, or Justitia to the Romans, better known in modern society as Lady Justice. *Danny Elfman took over from Junkie XL who originally replaced Hans Zimmer who announced his retirement from the "superhero business" and left to work on Tomb Raider. *The Green Lantern who fought Steppenwolf thousands of years ago sports a cape. This is a homage to Alan Scott, the first Green lantern in the comics, and foreshadows Green Lantern Corps. *Barry Allen says he knows sign language, specifically gorilla sign language. One of the Flash's most famous enemies is Grodd, an intelligent telepathic gorilla. *One of the Gotham scenes during the prologue has a building with "Janus" written on it. This refers to Janus Cosmetics, run by Batman's enemy the crime boss Black Mask. Black Mask is set to appear in Gotham City Sirens. *Ciarán Hinds portrays Steppenwolf in motion-capture. Hinds was unfamiliar with using the technology and got advice from his friend Liam Neeson, who had earlier done motion-capture acting in A Monster Calls. *Director Zack Snyder and his wife producer Deborah Snyder stepped down from finishing the film, after the suicide of Zack Snyder's daughter in March 2017. They tried to remain on the film as a way to work through the difficulty, but decided after two months to step away from the project to spend time with their family. Joss Whedon, who had signed on for Batgirl, took over as director, managing additional scenes that need to be included in the final cut. Warner Bothers have stated that Joss will direct and write in the same style as Zack so there won't be any tonal shifts or obvious changes in style. However, Joss Whedon controversially fired Zack Snyder's composer Junkie XL, and replaced him with Danny Elfman. *Extensive reshoots in London and Los Angeless in mid-2017 added a cost of approximately $25 million to the film's budget. Henry Cavill worked on the reshoots and M:I 6 - Mission Impossible at the same time. He had to sport a mustache for his role in the latter project, however Paramount refused to let the actor shave it off for the time he played Superman again. This meant that Cavill's facial hair had to be digitally removed in post-production. *Danny Elfman used a bit of John Williams's Superman score in the film for a Superman scene. *When the Justice League wins, Cyborg shouts his Teen Titans catchphrase: Booyah. *At the end of the film, Superman and The Flash have a race to decide who is faster. This is a direct reference to Superman No. 199 where both of them have a race to decide who is the fastest man alive. *When the post-credits scene played, Lex Luthor is asked to turn around, but when he does, it is not him. Then we see the character, then Deathstroke arrive at a yacht having been invited by Lex Luthor. Deathstroke tells Lex that he better not be wasting his time to which Lex replies "Shouldn't we create a League of our own?" hinting at the creation of The Legion of Doom or Injustice League. *Zack Snyder deliberately had the story leave out Superman for the most part: "It's hard to have a Justice League without Superman. But his sacrifice is, in a weird sort of way, the why of the Justice League. So what do you do now with him? What does the team think? What does the world need? All that comes into play." *Henry Cavill started working out for this film on February 5, 2016 and announced it on social media by posting a shirtless picture of his physique for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016), saying that he was setting that physique as a "minimum goal" for his third go-around with the character. *Zack Snyder stated that the film will be inspired by Jack Kirby's "New Gods" comic series (1971-1984). This series saw the introduction of the space tyrant Darkseid. *Superman and the Flash engage in a race to save people. In the comics, the two heroes often competed to see which one was faster. *Victor Stone became Cyborg after suffering near-fatal injuries in a car wreck. This was actually Cyborg's origin in Smallville; in the comics Stone got his injuries from a lab accident. *Lex Luthor's appearance in the post-credits scene with Slade Wilson/Deathstroke is inspired by the notorious image of the Lex Luthor mugshot; including a navy suit and blood red polka dot tie. *When The Flash and Cyborg are digging up Superman's coffin, you can see the tombstone next to his reads Kent, referencing that he was buried next to his father who died in Man of Steel. Category:Justice League (film) Category:Trivia